Talk:KThxBye/@comment-4127080-20180502183530
Even if community college is a two-year term and I am a full-time but I am going for a 3rd year at community college. I wanted to graduate this year, but almost all my classes are 3 hours long and I also need to work to pay for college, for me to graduate this year, I would have to take 6 classes per semester. I don't have the time and money to do that. At first, I was upset because I go to social media and see many people from my graduating class and friends are going be graduating in the year 2020, so I felt a little dumb and left out. I have talked to other people who I went to school with and they are either not going to school or a few credits behind to graduate at the year 2020. So now I'm okay with not graduating in four years. I would rather take my time and excel in college than finish in four years and do a crappy job at the college. Plus I would rather have an extra year of community college instead of extra year of University due to the fact is less money that I would spend and I am not rich. I feel like going to community college was the best decision for me. I have suffered from depression and I know going to a four-year University since chances would be that I'm going to a school Chicago once I graduate community college. I think me going to University and living in a dorm would be too much for me to handle, you know with being an hour and a half away from home and not being able to see my family a lot and money issues. Me going to community college did help me a lot. People have told me that they don't want to go to community college because they feel that they don't get the real college experience. I feel that I have a great college experience, I have met many amazing people and my grades are better than they were in High School. Yes, there is no college parties but I'm not spending a shitload of money just to party, I'm spending money for I could get myself a better job. If I want to party, I am 21, there are many clubs, I can go to a party. Plus I have grown more in community college, back in High School, I got accepted on my number one school of my choice. Now that I know more about my career, I don't want to go to that school anymore. Now my number one choice school was my 3rd choice in High School. I don't go to the community college in my county since they don't offer my major, I go to a community college next to my county, so it is quite a drive but its a best since many people who go to a community college in my county, are people who I went to High School with and most people weren't very nice to me, some going to a different community college, is a huge fresh start for me, plus I have agreement plan with the community college in my hometown, so I paid in district tutition despite the fact, I don't live in the county. As for my career, I am majoring in Film, I have grown so much. However, I thought I wanted to be a scriptwriter when I was a High School. Now I am reconsidering since I love film but I also love helping people. I also have a great bond with my professors. I have been thinking about getting my masters in film and become a college professor. I know I could do both since I need the same degree to get a job at both jobs. If I don't become a success or don't like the Hollywood life, then being a professor is a perfect backup plan, plus it's also a stable job depending on where you teach.